Una Nueva Familia
by Rowensweet14
Summary: Han pasado los años y Sasuke ha vivido en paz con su esposa e hija, pero una noticia sobre su hermano lo impactara y cambiara a su familia. Un nuevo miembro y ¿Que tiene que ver con Itachi? ¡Capitulo cuatro arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es mi primer fic de Naruto, le digo de una vez que es un SasuSaku, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer.- Nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de los que yo cree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"**Una nueva Familia"**

**Por Rowensweet14**

"_Pobre niño, quedarse solo a tan temprana edad"_

"_Quien hubiera pensado que él moriría"_

"_La vida que llevo en el pasado tuvo sus repercusiones en el futuro"_

"_¿y su Madre?"_

"_Ella murió al dar a luz y fue criado por su padre"_

"_Y ¿Qué pasara con el niño?"_

"_Lo mandaremos con su único pariente vivo"_

"_Se refiere a…"_

"_Si envíale un mensaje urgente"_

"_El debe estar sufriendo también "_

"_Si- suspiro Tsunade- Después de todo era su hermano"_

Sasuke-kun –Llamo la mujer con cabellos rosas a una figura que se encontraba en el jardín.

Salio de la casa y se acerco lentamente.

Sasuke, por qué no entras a la casa, ha comenzado a nevar- dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba los brazos.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable, parecía que no la escucho pues observaba la nieve impasible a cualquier sonido.

Sasu…

¿Ya se durmió Satsuki? – Pregunto sin voltear a verla.

Si

Ve a dormir, no deberías estar en el frió en tu condición.

Sakura sonrió levemente, se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo lo mejor que pudo pues tenia el

Vientre crecido, normal para un embarazo de 5 meses.

Sasuke se tensó pero al sentir la calidez de su esposa se tranquilizo y dejo caer toda la tristeza que sentía. Sasuke nunca lloraría enfrente de nadie pero Sakura podía sentir calidas lagrimas caer en su espalda.

Sakura sabia que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron Sasuke amaba a su hermano, aunque Itachi haya decidido retirarse a tierras lejanas y perder contacto con el por 9 años.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban en la nieve y no le importaba, los 5 años y medio que llevaban de matrimonio le habían enseñado que Sasuke no necesita palabras de consuelo si no que basta con solo acompañarlo en silencio hasta que se sienta mejor.

Volvamos adentro- dijo al cabo de un rato.

Si- y entraron a la residencia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo es corto pero los demás espero que sean mas largos, mañana actualizare con nuevo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien este es mi primer fic de Naruto, le digo de una vez que es un SasuSaku, espero que les guste.

Gracias por los reviews no creí que tendría dado q es un capitulo corto y es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre naruto, tratare de no decepcionarlos y espero q los personajes no estén muy fuera de personaje.

Disclaimer.- Nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de los que yo cree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Una nueva Familia"

Por Rowensweet14

Capitulo 2

La luz se filtraba por la ventana y los rayos de sol pegaban delicadamente en el rostro de Sakura.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, desde que comenzó el embarazo dormía mucho, se volteo y noto que el lado de la cama donde duerme Sasuke se encontraba vacío.

No se sorprendió pues desde que se casaron Sasuke madrugaba para entrenar y para cuando ella comenzaba a preparar el desayuno el ya estaba refrescando después de la rutina.

Se ducho rápidamente, se vistió, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y salio de la recamara.

Entro en una espaciosa habitación con paredes azul marino y algunos patrones del símbolo Uchiha y flores de cerezo. Sakura sonrió, recordó el día en que Sasuke y ella decoraron la habitación.

"FLASH BACK"----------------------------------------------------------------------

Azul marino con patrones del símbolo Uchiha- dijo Sasuke serio mientras cruzaba los brazos y sostenía en su mano derecha una brocha de pintar.

Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa seria con un bote de pintura rosa en los brazos- Satsuki es una niña de un año y las niñas prefieren los colores pasteles.

Hn, pero mi hija es una Uchiha y no quiero que la conviertas en una mini versión de Ino y tú.

Es nuestra hija Sasuke-kun, no lo olvides- dijo Sakura con una vena en la frente- y no tiene nada de malo que Satsuki-chan crezca como una niña normal.

Sakura sabia que era muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposo pues era terco y testarudo, pero ella también.

Satsuki no es una niña normal- dijo Sasuke sin perder la seriedad- es una UCHIHA y eso la convierte en la mas especial de la aldea.

No sabia si reír o gritar, siempre le parecía tierno que el shinobi mas serio y frió, estuviera tan orgulloso de una bebe de un año de vida; años atrás Sakura jamás lo hubiese creído.

Si pero…- fue interrumpida por una risa tierna.

Pa- se escucho y los dos voltearon hacia abajo. En el piso se encontraba una bebe de impresionantes ojos verdes y cabello negro jugando con pintura azul.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron, ambos con expresión triunfante.

Hn, Azul marino con patrones del símbolo Uchiha- dijo Sasuke triunfante a Sakura. Pero ella sonrió.

Si, querido pero- levanto a Satsuki en brazos y le mostró a Sasuke unos pétalos de cerezo que la bebe tenia en la mano- con flores de cerezo también.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por la carcajada de su hija que jugaba con los pétalos, la miro un momento.

Hn- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió y pusieron manos a la obra.

"END FLASH BACK"------------------------------------------------------------------

No se sorprendió de ver a su hija despierta jugando con su kunai de juguete y sus muñecas.

Buenos días Satsu-chan.

¡Mami!- la niña corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, aun tenía el pijama puesto.- hola hermanito- y beso el vientre de Sakura.

-Mi niña- la beso en la frente- es hora del baño.

Esta bien- y siguió a su madre al baño- pero me dejaras escoger que usar hoy.

Este bien – rió Sakura.

No podía evitar sonreír por lo mucho que su hija se parecía a Sasuke, tan determinada a dar lo mejor y terca. A pesar de tener 3 años y medio Satsuki era muy inteligente aunque "eso lo heredo de su madre" pensó. A Satsuki no le gustaba usar vestidos, Sakura culpa de esto a Sasuke; aunque algunas veces se salía con la suya y vestía a Satsuki muy linda.

¡Papi!- corrió Satsuki hacia su padre quien para sorpresa de Sakura estaba cocinando.

¡Buen día Sasuke-kun!- saludo Sakura

Toma asiento Satsuki- despeino a su hija afectuosamente sin perder la concentración en la cocina- Sakura, tu también.

Sakura obedeció, a pesar de ser temprano aun, ya se sentía cansada. Le extrañaba un poco porque no recuerda haberse sentido asi cuando se embarazo de Satsuki.

Sasuke sirvió el desayuno y se sentó.

Gracias por la comida- agradeció y comenzó a comer.

¡Gracias por la comida!- dijeron Sakura y Satsuki y comenzaron a comer también.

¿Me enseñaras a utilizar los kunais papi?- pregunto Satsuki una vez terminado.

Claro, después de que ordenes tu habitación.

Esta bien- sonrió y se disponía a levantarse.

¡Satsu-chan!- exclamo Sakura- mira tu hermano patea- extendió su mano para tomar la de Satsuki y la dirigió a su vientre.

¡Vaya!- se asombro la pequeña- no puedo esperar a ver a mi hermanito- sonrió y poco después se fue.

Sasuke- llamo Sakura- ¿No quieres sentir al bebe?

Sasuke quien se disponía a salir de la cocina se detuvo y la miro por un momento, se acerco y poso su mano derecha sobre el vientre crecido de Sakura.

¿Cuándo es la siguiente revisión?- pregunto.

Nadie podría notarlo pero Sakura podía ver a sonrisa oculta de Sasuke y el rostro tan calido que tenia en ese momento, le alegro verlo asi después de la muerte de Itachi.

¿Cuándo es la siguiente revisión?- pregunto

La próxima semana- dijo tranquila y poso su mano sobre la de Sasuke- todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Es fuerte igual que su Padre. Sasuke miro a Sakura, sus ojos demostraban tranquilidad y aunque nadie lo notara amor.

Naruto llego- dijo Sasuke. Sakura se levanto con ayuda de Sasuke y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

¡Sakura-chan!- abrazo a su amiga- ¡sigues igual de grande que la semana pasada!

¡NARUTO!- Sakura tenia una vena en la frente y golpeo fuertemente a naruto en la cabeza

Ouch!- se froto la cabeza.

A mi también me da gusto verte- sonrió la pelirosa inocentemente.

¡Yo, dobe!- saludo Sasuke- ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

¡Sasuke-teme!- saludo naruto- la abuela Tsunade quiere verte- dijo mas serio.

Bien aquí esta el capitulo dos espero que les agrade porq no soy experta en esto de escribir fanfiction, tal vez me tarde un poco en los siguientes capítulos porque estoy escribiendo una historia original mía y como en estos días he estado inspirada tengo que aprovechar.

**Aclaraciones:**

**-** en esta historia Itachi no mato a el clan uchiha si no que hizo que el los encontró muertos y decidió buscar a el asesino, cuando se iba encontró a Sasuke y le dijo que el los había matado pero esto con el fin de que Sasuke se volviera fuerte en caso de que el muriera.

-Imagino en mi historia que cuando Sasuke e Itachi se reencuentran pelean pero en un momento de la pelea Itachi lo explica todo y Sasuke lo perdona. (Ya quisiera que esto pasara de verdad jeje pero se vale soñar)

- Lo de el clan Uchiha probablemente no lo mencione por eso lo explico aquí

Itachi se retiro a tierras lejanas y perdió contacto con Sasuke (cansado de la vida de ninja y un poco afectado por usar el sharingan), formo su Familia.

Murió porque su cuerpo estaba gastado de tanto usar el magenkyo sharingan y otras técnicas a lo largo de su vida algo parecido a Ruronin Kenshin, si han visto las ovas el muere de una enfermedad que le provoco el usar tanto sus técnica con la katana o algo asi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Una nueva Familia"

Por Rowensweet14

Muchas gracias por los reviews en verdad.

Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero al parecer se me pego la rara enfermedad llamada "bloqueo" de escritor jejeje aun asi este capitulo es muy corto y no hace justicia a los que han esperado por uno nuevo, lo siento mucho y por ultimo espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer.- Nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de los que yo cree.

Capitulo anterior

_¡Yo, dobe!- saludo Sasuke- ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?_

_¡Sasuke-teme!- saludo naruto- la abuela Tsunade quiere verte- dijo mas serio._

* * *

Capitulo 3

Sasuke observó a Naruto, esa seriedad no era normal en él.

¿Tienen alguna misión programada para hoy?- pregunto Sakura.

No lo se, no me dijo nada- dijo cambiando drásticamente su seriedad y se puso a tocar el vientre de Sakura entretenido.

Mmm, me pregunto que será- se pregunto curiosa- ¿Puedo Acompañarlos?

Vamos muévete un poco para el tío naruto- murmuro contento Naruto al vientre de Sakura.

No- dijo tajantemente Sasuke- no deberías andar mucho, además debes cuidar a Satsuki.

Este bien- aunque le picara la curiosidad, su esposo tenía razón.

Vamos dobe, deja de tocar a mi esposa- retiro "delicadamente" la mano de Naruto.

Pero…-se quejo el rubio, Sakura rió.

Tenemos que irnos- dijo Sasuke y miro significativamente a Sakura, ella asintió.

Sin decir más él y Naruto partieron.

Sakura observo mientras se alejaban, por alguna extraña razón se sentía intranquila.

¡Termine!- dijo entusiasmada una vocecita detrás de Sakura.

Mami, ya termine de recoger mi habitación- dijo contenta desde la entrada. Noto algo- ¿Dónde esta papi?

El tuvo que salir querida.

Aa- se escucho desilusionada la pequeña.

Pero regresara pronto- sonrió Sakura tranquilizando a su hija.

Esta bien.

Que tal si le preparamos una gran comida a tu padre para cuando vuelva.

¡Si!- se animo la pequeña- vamos mamá podría regresar en cualquier momento- dijo dando pequeños jalones a su mamá para que entrara a la casa.

Sakura olvido su preocupación por el momento.

* * *

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sasuke a Naruto mientras se dirigían a la oficina del Hokage.

¿Eh? A que te refieres teme- pregunto Naruto confundido, la residencia Uchiha estaba lejos de la Torre del Hokage asi que llevaban un rato sin hablar.

Has estado callado- contesto Sasuke como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? ¿No es cierto?

Naruto no se explicaba como se había dado cuenta ya que iba detrás de el, pero bueno asi era Sasuke.

Escuche sobre la muerte de Itachi- dijo simplemente esperando una reacción- aunque su relación era complicada, se que te importaba.

Sasuke no se inmuto y continúo en silencio. Naruto se situó junto a él.

Siento mucho tu perdida, y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- no sabia que decir en esta clase de situaciones, es todo lo que le podía ofrecer a su mejor amigo.

Después de un largo rato que a Naruto le pareció eterno escucho un "Hn" como respuesta y sonrió, la simple respuesta era como un "Esta bien dobe" o "gracias", Naruto conocía a Sasuke desde hacia mucho tiempo y habia aprendido que el Uchiha no era bueno para expresar sus emociones y que cuando lo hacia habia que saber interpretarlas.

* * *

Tsunade miraba tranquilamente por la ventana la esplendorosa aldea de Konoha, suspiro cansada.

¡Tsunade-sama!- entro Shisune rápidamente a la oficina de la quinta Hokage - Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun están aquí.

Tsunade se volteo, tomo asiento tranquilamente y descanso su barbilla sobre sus manos, Analizando a Sasuke.

¿Por que me ha llamado?- pregunto Sasuke un poco impaciente al cabo de unos segundos. No hacia mucho que había venido a la oficina de la Hokage para enterarse de la muerte de su hermano y no le agradaba mucho la idea de volver tan pronto .Shisune salio de la habitación.

Tenemos una situación respecto a la muerte reciente de Uchiha Itachi- dijo seria.

¿Qué clase de situación?

dime Sasuke- comenzó Tsunade- ¿Tuviste algún contacto con tu hermano después de que se fue?

No- dijo él secamente.

- Lo temía- dijo simplemente- tomen asiento por favor. Señalo las dos sillas a Naruto y Sasuke, ellos obedecieron en silencio.

Tsunade suspiro cansadamente, Sasuke se dio cuenta que el asunto era mas serio de lo que creía pues la Hokage parecía pensar muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación.

Un par de días después los especialistas que analizaban la zona en donde habitaba tu hermano, encontraron que llevaba una vida tranquila en una comunidad rural pequeña y pacifica…

Puede ir al grano- dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola, no quería escuchar nada de su hermano en estos momentos, le dolía demasiado.

Tu hermano contrajo nupcias con una joven llamada Ruriko- continuo Tsunade ignorando a Sasuke- según las personas del pueblo eran una pareja feliz y tranquila.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, Itachi enamorado haha- bromeo Naruto de lo increíble, no parecía el Itachi que conoció. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

Como decía tu hermano se casó, pero su esposa murió al año de su boda.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Sasuke trataba de asimilar todo lo que Tsunade decía, "fue feliz" pensó, no lo demostró pero se sentía mas tranquilo.

Y, ¿Cómo murió?- pregunto curioso Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke aunque él se preguntaba lo mismo

Tsunade-sama, ya esta aquí- anuncio Shisune entrando por la puerta.

Sasuke y naruto miraron a Shisune pero no había nadie con ella.

Ella...ella murió al dar a Luz- concluyo Tsunade al mismo tiempo que Sasuke y Naruto miraban sorprendidos a la persona que se encontraba con Shisune.

Era un niño de no más de 7 años. Tenia los puños apretados como preparándose a luchar.

Sasuke- dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba al niño- te presento a Uchiha Ayato….tu Sobrino.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 3

Si lo se es realmente corto y eso que prometí capítulos más largos, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado.

Como muchos dicen los reviews son el oxigeno de los escritores………..


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya que me he tardado en actualizar un capitulo nuevo y pido disculpas a los pocos pero fieles seguidores de mi pobre historia (vaya como me quiero jejeje) pero es que me escribí a un curso durante las vacaciones de preparación para mi examen de admisió

Vaya que me he tardado en actualizar un capitulo nuevo y pido disculpas a los pocos pero fieles seguidores de mi pobre historia (vaya como me quiero jejeje) pero es que me inscribí a un curso durante las vacaciones de preparación para mi examen de admisión a la Universidad y consumía todo mi tiempo libre.

A lo olvidaba volví a subir el 3er capitulo por q le añadí poquito mas y corregí unas cosas, seguramente ni lo van a notar.

Bueno basta de habladurías que les han de aburrir y les gastan los ojos jejeje.

Disclaimer.- Nombres y personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a excepción de los que yo cree.

"**Una nueva Familia"**

**Por Rowensweet14**

_Sasuke- dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba al niño- te presento a Uchiha Ayato….tu Sobrino._

**Capitulo 4**

Se le corto la respiración por un momento, sus músculos se tensaron…no podía moverse. La opresión en el pecho no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Había recibido mucha información en poco tiempo, primero Itachi fallece, luego que tubo un vida prospera y feliz, y ahora es tío…

Tío…

Tal vez fue tonto pensar que en tantos años Itachi no habría formado una familia como él. Muy en el fondo imaginaba que el volvería y quien sabe quizá con el tiempo tendría la oportunidad de tener su propia familia.

Ahora se sentía como un tonto.

Sasuke observo al niño detenidamente, era increíble el parecido de aquel niño con Itachi, de no tener los ojos color miel Sasuke hubiera pensado que estaba viendo un fantasma de su hermano en sus años de Infancia.

Era extraño, no se sentía enojado a pesar de que aquel niño era la prueba de que Itachi y el no tuvieron comunicación alguna en 9 años, por el contrario sentía una paz interior…

Tal vez porque ahora sabia que Itachi vivió sus últimos años tranquilo y Feliz

O quizá era porque aquel niño representaba lo que quedaba de su familia…un poco de ambos…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la carcajada de naruto.

¡¡Míralo Sasuke!! – vocifero Naruto, el pequeño niño aun apretaba los puños con fuerza, no apartaba la mirada de Sasuke- Si es una miniatura de tu hermano – tomo las mejillas de Ayato.

¡NARUTO!, quieres dejar al pequeño en paz.

Pero es divertido- replico Naruto a Tsunade con un puchero, parecía un niño con un juguete- además que me puede hacer, no es como que me vaya a…Auch!!

En un movimiento rápido Ayato le dio una fuerte patada a la mano de Naruto.

¡Mocoso me las vas a pagar!- lo tomo de sus ropas y lo elevo en el aire.

¡NARUTO!- regaño Tsunade con una punzante en la frente, no estaba de humor para aguantar niñerías.

Esta bien- replico un poco decepcionado, bajo al niño con pesar y se sentó en una silla.

El niño era muy rápido para alguien de su edad, sin duda alguna Itachi lo entreno bien, aun asi seguía siendo solo un niño…

Sasuke- Tsunade lo miraba seria- Ayato no tiene a nadie….

Ni siquiera tuvo que mencionarlo, Sasuke ya se había decidido.

* * *

No podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su esposo, es decir, la ultima vez que Sasuke fue a la oficina del Hokage fue para saber que Itachi había fallecido.

Y ahora es llamado de nuevo… Tal vez era una misión, aunque de ser asi se hubiera reunido con Kakashi, no con Tsunade.

¡¡Mami ¿Me escuchas?!

Sakura volteo hacia abajo, Satsuki jalaba el vestido de su madre, al parecer llevaba un rato buscando su atención pero Sakura parecía tener la mente en otro lado.

perdón cariño ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto dulcemente. Satsuki estaba llena de harina y se le veía molesta.

Hace mucho que termine lo que me dijiste- dijo con voz chiple.

Oh, perdóname Satsu-chan- Sonrió Sakura, le enternecía la cara de Satsuki haciendo pucheros.- yo también termine, ¿Qué tal si te ponemos linda antes de que llegue tu papá?

¡Si!- sonrió y jalo a su madre fuera de la cocina.

Esta vez Sakura ganó y vistio a Satsuki con un bonito vestido azul y sandalias negras con un adorno en forma de flor de cerezo.

Te ves hermosa- la beso en la mejilla, Satsuki parecía molesta por usar vestido- oh vamos veras que a tu padre le encantará. Se rindió y sonrió a su madre.

Pasaban de las 7:00 p.m. y Sasuke aun no llegaba, "¿Qué habrá pasado?" se preguntó Sakura mientras observaba a Satsuki dibujar.

"Por que se demoraran tanto", "¿pasaría algo malo?".

Escucho un pequeño bostezo

Satsu-chan, vamos te llevare a dormir.

No mami por favor- suplico Satsuki- solo un poquito más hasta que llegue papi.

Suspiro cansadamente. No debía preocuparse, Sasuke estaba bien, lo podía sentir, pero, también presentía que algo había cambiado y el no saber que era ese algo le molestaba.

"Si la casa de Hinata no estuviera tan lejos iría a preguntarle por Naruto pero..." pensó.

Por fin lo pudo sentir… se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

¡Sakura-chan!- saludó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, entró sin siquiera pedir permiso- pude oler la comida que preparaste a kilómetros de distancia y como hace mucho que no venía a visitarlos decidi cenar con ustedes jeje.

Pues mi comida no la vas a tocar dobe- hablo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras entraba.

Pero, creí que éramos amigos…- replico naruto casi llorando- ¡además no hemos comido nada en todo el día!

Eso es tu culpa, si hubieras aceptado la invitación de Hinata a cenar a casa de Neji ya estarías comiendo.

¡Pero! – hizo puchero Naruto- Tenten iba a cocinar y tu sabes que sus habilidades culinarias no son…

¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura abrazo fuertemente a su esposo, casi llorando.

Sakura…

Me tenias preocupada- respondió simplemente mirándolo, este le acaricio la cara tiernamente mientras la veía a los ojos.

Perdona pero tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé.

Si- se quejo naruto- la abuela Tsunade me obligo a cuidarlo mientras Sasuke hacia el papeleo.

¿Cuidarlo?, ¿Papeleo?- se extraño Sakura- ¿De que están hablando?

¿A dónde se metió el mocoso?- dijo naruto buscando algo.

Puedes pasar- dijo Sasuke en dirección a la puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie- No te harán daño

Sakura miro hacia la entrada intrigada ¿Con quien estaba hablando Sasuke?

¡Anda Mocoso! - gritó naruto- debes estar hambriento.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Naruto se salio de la casa rápidamente y volvió jaloneando a un niño que parecía tener no mas de ocho años. Lo puso frente a Sakura. El niño miraba al piso tímidamente.

Sakura…- dijo Sasuke lentamente- El es Ayato Uchiha, se quedara a vivir con nosotros a partir de hoy.

Sakura se quedo muda, se parecía tanto a él…Miró a Sasuke y este asintió, "asi que es hijo de Itachi" pensó.

Miro de nuevo al niño, se veía tan indefenso, debía estar cansado y hambriento. Ahora entendía porque se habían demorado tanto, Tsunade debió haber querido los papeles del niño en orden hoy mismo.

Mucho gusto Ayato-kun- Sakura se agacho levemente y Sonrió al niño- Soy Sakura Uchiha.

El niño al sentir la calidez que la voz de Sakura le transmitía dejo de esconderse detrás de Naruto y se acerco tímidamente, los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con los del Ayato por un momento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el niño se preparaba para escapar pero Naruto lo detuvo.

¡Adonde crees que vas, mocoso!- lo jaloneo de nuevo hacia adentro.

Sakura se quedo estática por un momento, fue su imaginación o ese niño la…

Sakura, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sasuke, ella no se había dado cuenta pero la había tomado de la cintura como si temiera que cayera al piso.

¿Uh?, ah si estoy bien Sasuke-kun no te preocupes- sonrió- vamos debes estar cansado, les serviré la cena.

¡Por fin me muero de hambre!- celebro Naruto detrás de Sakura.

Me alegra que tengas hambre porque me ayudaras a servir.

Pero Sakura-chan…

Si quieres comer me tienes que ayudar, mira que aprovecharte de una mujer embarazada e indefensa…

¿Indefensa?... ¡Ouch!, esta bien ayudare.

Y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina Naruto siendo jalado de una oreja por Sakura.

Sasuke miraba la escena con expresión de burla, esos dos jamás cambiarían.

¡¡PAPI!! – Satsuki se abalanzo hacia su padre quien la levanto ágilmente en el aire para después besarla en la frente.

Satsuki, ¿Qué haces aun despierta?- la miro severamente. Ella lo miro enojada y le tomo el rostro.

No me puedes regañar, te estaba esperando- Sasuke quería reírse ante la respuesta de la pequeña. A veces olvidaba cuanto se parecía a Sakura…-¿Quién es el?

Sasuke miro a Ayato que estaba en silencio mirando la escena entre padre e hija desde un rincón de la estancia. Bajo a Satsuki y la acerco hacia Ayato.

Satsuki, el es tu primo Ayato…se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora.

La expresión de Satsuki era curiosa, miraba al pequeño con escepticismo.

¿Tengo un primo?- pregunto a su padre, el asintió. Satsuki sonrió y estiro una mano al muchacho- Mucho gusto me llamo Satsuki.

Ayato miraba la mano de Satsuki con desconfianza, Satsuki pareció notar esto y retiro la mano con enfado.

¿Que eres mudo?- el no contesto nada- ¿O acaso sordo?

Satsuki- regaño Sasuke- trata bien a tu primo y hazlo sentir como en su casa.

Pero ni siquiera habla, parece que no tiene modales...

¡Satsuki!- a veces su hija podía ser un dolor de cabeza

Esta bien…

¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- se escucho gritar a naruto- ¡Vamos Sasuke-teme ¡hagamos una competencia de quien come mas rápido.

Hn- Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente y se dirigió al comedor siendo seguido por Satsuki. Ayato dudo por un momento pero el ruido que hacia su estomago lo forzó a dirigirse al comedor con los demás.

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

Vaya cada vez que escribo un nuevo capitulo quedo mas insatisfecha, no me gusto mucho como escribí este capitulo pero me divertí imaginando las escenas en mi cabeza… dios como me gustaría dibujar bien para recrear las situaciones de este fic pero bueno…

Me han dicho como dos veces que sienten que esta historia ya la leyeron pero como yo no leo mucho fanfictions de SasuSaku (porq hay demasiados y nunca acabaría) no se si es verdad pero bueno…

Espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho con este capitulo y que les siga gustando y escriban reviews aun si no le gusto mucho porque me ayudan a mejorar y claro a continuar con la historia.

Bueno ya escribí mucho

Me voy!


End file.
